


It Cannot Be

by Wind_Writes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Scared Yennefer, Yennefer pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Beside her, Geralt slept, the subtle sound of his steady breath soothing to the otherwise frazzled thoughts of the sorceress.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	It Cannot Be

From somewhere deep within the bowels of the tavern a groan of settling timber echoed, an eerie chill creeping its way into the rented room with the sound as Yennefer watched the shadows dance across the wall. The lone flame of the lantern danced in the draft that seeped through the aged window while the wind howled and rain pelted against the building. Beside her, Geralt slept, the subtle sound of his steady breath soothing to the otherwise frazzled thoughts of the sorceress. 

Mind muddled over the remnants of a lingering dream, or perhaps a nightmare, the raven haired woman struggled to recall what she had seen in sleep and Yennefer found herself burdened with a feeling of restlessness when the images failed to come back to her.

Frustrated, Yennefer sat upright in bed and ran a hand through her ebony curls, gooseflesh prickling her nude form as the sheet dropped to settle at her hips. If only she could will herself into a few more hours of numbing slumber. A slumber where images from the past and present couldn’t creep in from the dark depths of her mind where she locked them safely away in her wakeful hours, a slumber where she could wake up and feel rested, a slumber that did not leave her feeling as if she was missing some vital piece of herself.

Her blood hummed with the sudden need to leave, to move on from this place and keep searching for the answers she so desperately needed. Though the knowledge of what she sought was taboo and scorned by many, Yennefer was relentless in her pursuit, determined to find a cure for the mistakes made long ago. Idly tracing the scars that adorned her wrists, Yennefer sorted through the information she’d learned since beginning her journey and a deep frown settled in her brow. Despite her efforts, she found that she knew no more than she had when Geralt had taken her chances away by freeing the Djinn.

Geralt. Everything seemed to come back to Geralt.

Anxiety and anger curled in her stomach at the thought, her gaze skirting to the sleeping Witcher that lay beside her. She should not have come here. 

Things between them were as unsteady as newborn foal’s legs and she was never sure what the outcome of their meetings would be. Tonight had been subdued, both taking enjoyment in each other's company and Yennefer had found her heart fluttering in her chest like a virgin bride as they’d stumbled up the tavern stairs, limbs and lips tangled together, in search of the rented room they’d percured for the night. Resting a hand over her heart, as if to remind herself that she still had one, Yennefer found that the ache that customarily settled there was quiet.

The realization sent a new wave of anxiety through the sorceress’s system. Geralt had his life and she had hers; there was no room in either of their lives for something more than what they had now and the idea that she could need more than that from this man was a fact she refused to acknowledge. She knew first hand how cruel the world she lived in was and she was too far gone to let herself believe that the dreams she’d had as a child were within her reach as a woman.

In his sleep, Geralt mumbled incoherently under his breath and fought the sheets that tangled around his waist, his brows furrowing in displeasure before smoothing back in slumber.

The corner of Yennefer’s lips lifted in a half hearted smile, her fingers reaching out to brush away the hair that had fallen across his face. It was a face of a man that had been through more than most, one that saw things as an outsider and yet still chose to help those who treated him as a lesser being.

Yennefer’s features sobered as she withdrew her hand, a heavy sigh passing her painted lips as her violet gaze focused onto the weather outside, the turbulence within her matching that of the world just outside the dingy glass. She needed to keep her thoughts clear, her mind focused. There were things she needed to see too, leads she needed to track down and letting herself linger with Geralt any longer would have consequences she was unwilling to face.

Sparing the man beside her one final look, Yennefer left a lingering kiss on his lips before detangling herself from the sheets and setting about finding her discarded clothing, intent on leaving their shared abode long before he awoke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Had a sudden need to get this little piece out. I imagine it happens somewhere between episodes five and six of the series. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
